Short stories, RvB
by ChurchXTex is a must
Summary: A set of short stories about Red vs Blue
1. Epsilon and aftermath

**RvB owned by Rooster Teeth, I don't own anything.**

 **Watch 'My Demons - Red vs Blue' on Youtube by xTexx, not because it suits the story or anything, just because I listened to it while writing.**

"One Mantis we can handle, but this will be a bloodbath," Washington pointed out.

Epsilon got on the radio, "Not if we shut them all down at once."

"How?" Doc asked.

"We override their controls. But in order to do that, we need to go to the source," Epsilon stated.

They all looked at the Staff of Charon.

"You're joking, right?" Tucker asked hesitantly.

"If we're going there, I want to bring Santa!" Caboose interrupted.

 **LATER**

"Gentlemen, looks like this is it" Sarge said.

Simmons spoke up, "Sir, it's been an honour."

"Si muero, asegurarme de que mis piezas se reciclan." Lopez said in his monotone voice.

Donut choked up a bit before saying, "I love you too, Lopez!"

"Aw, that's so sweet," Doc said.

"Now, let us strike fear into the hearts of our enemies, mwahahaha!" O'Malley spoke.

"Smartest thing you've ever said," Grif pointed out.

Caboose yelled "Yeah! Let's get 'em!" Caboose aimed Freckles towards the door.

Epsilon spoke up, "Hey, uh, I just want you guys to know that, out of everyone I've ever met... I hate you all the least."

"See you on the other side, Church." Tucker said, accepting their fate.

 _Time slows down to A.I. time._

"I can't run this suit," Epsilon sadly pointed out. "But I know one person who can!"

Epsilon turned to his left and Santa materialised before him.

"Are you willing to share the mind of a human?" Epsilon asked Santa.

"It will be a novel experience for sure." Santa pointed out. "But... I'll do it."

 **LATER (again)**

Kimball walked down the path. She had reports of ships coming to pick up the Reds and Blues. As she walked she saw Donut and Sarge on her left attempting to commandeer a tank for some reason. To her right Lopez was trying to find an English speaking unit. Kimball continued on. O'Malley was outfitting a rocket launcher while Doc kept talking to him, they appeared to be having an argument by the way they waved Doc's arms about.

Kimball rounded the corner to quite a sight. Tucker, still in the Meta's armour, was trying to explain their exploits to a bunch of girls. As always when she saw him Kimball's heart gave a little flutter, Kimball hurriedly shut down those feelings and put on her cold leader exterior again. Kimball rushed on, not noticing Tucker trying to get eye contact. In a dark corner was Wash, he was sleeping sitting down against the wall. He had his knees to his chest and a knife in one hand. _'Old habits are hard to break I guess,'_ Kimball thought to herself. Everyone was still wearing their armour, as if still remembering hard times passed. Caboose was trying to get Santa to activate a domed energy shield, Kimball noticed that nearby people steered well away from Caboose and that there were scorch marks on the ground.

Kimball saw Palomo and Jensen holding hands and talking quietly with their heads down as she continued on her way. She was happy that they had each other but Kimball couldn't help but feel a little envious, as a leader she had to be strong on her own. Kimball made a stop at the makeshift hospital. She went up to Dr. Grey who was working on an unconscious Matthews.

"How is he?" Kimball queried.

"He should make a full recovery." Came Grey's cheerful answer.

Kimball continued on towards the officers quarters. As she was walking past a firing range she noticed a crowd of people, Kimball decided to take a look at what was going on. Feds and Rebels alike recognised her and soon there was a path directly to the 'show'. Kimball stopped in her tracks. Carolina was firing at lightning speed with her pistol hitting every target. The targets were all at different distances and moving constantly. As Kimball watched Carolina took out the remaining three targets.

"97.3% efficiency, that is a 0.8% increase. You're getting sloppy Carolina!" Epsilon joked.

"Why don't you try it then?" Came Carolina's swift response.

Epsilon replied, "You know how good my aim is! Anyway I can't pick up any of these guns."

Carolina turned to Kimball, noticing her for the first time, "Any news?" Carolina asked.

"You should have a ride before the day is up," Kimball answered.

Epsilon appeared at Kimball's side. "Hey, if you ever find yourself passing by you can drop in any time." Epsilon offered. "In the mean time can you set a roster guard to prevent Tucker from activating the procreation temple? If you can't do that at least give me enough warning to gouge out my eyes."

"Church!" Carolina said slightly threateningly.

"Yeah, sure, I'll stop. Have a nice day Kimball." Epsilon said before disappearing.

Kimball glanced at Carolina once before continuing on her way. Carolina went back to shooting and the crowd closed around her once more. Kimball passed Simmons right outside the officers quarters before walking into the bedrooms. Simmons turned back and glanced at her. It was dark inside the room and Kimball navigated her way to the curtains. She opened them wide letting light flood the room.

"Hey!" Came Grif's indignant cry.

"Sorry Captain Grif." Kimball said before moving back towards the door.

"Um, Kimball?" Grif asked hesitantly.

"Yes Captain Grif," Kimball answered.

Grif hesitated before taking a deep breath, "You... like Tucker... right?"

Kimball almost flinched, "What's that supposed to mean Grif?"

"Well you... kind of... act differently around him," Grif stated.

"It's kind of obvious though." Kimball turned to the new speaker. "When two people are so in love they bicker and don't show it."

Simmons was leaning on a top bunk with his elbow by the door.

"Yeah," Grif piled in, "It's so obvious that the two people arguing all the time are really in love."

Kimball swung around to face Grif again. She felt like a stag getting attacked from all sides by hounds.

Grif got up onto one elbow, "Tucker's up there alone with almost all the women on the planet, who knows what could happen? One might be desperate enough to sleep with him... no offence."

"None taken Captain Grif." Kimball said.

Grif was talking again, "Go get him. Take a shot."

Simmons walked over to Tucker's bunk, he grabbed something under the mattress and tossed it to Kimball. Kimball caught it and looked at what he threw at her. Kimball looked up at Simmons with her head to the side and an amused look on her face.

"What?" Simmons asked. "You might get lucky!"

Kimball heard a snort behind her. She turned and glared at Grif who was trying to hold in his laughter. Kimball gave him a withering gaze and Grif tried to make a straight face. Kimball put the packet in her pocket and turned to the now empty doorway. She sighed and took a step.

"Kimball," Grif said. "You got this!"

"Good luck!" Simmons added.

Kimball stepped out of the bedroom and faced towards where Tucker was now. _'I've got to get him alone, or this will be very embarrassing'_ Kimball thought. She started walking, the muted muttering of Simmons and Grif behind her. _'This is going to be a looooong day.'_


	2. Helmet cam and acquainting

**Takes place between "Multiple choice" and "Fed vs New" during season 12. This story has no link to the previous one.**

 **Watch 'Red vs Blue Radioactive' on Youtube by Reachbangout910, not because it suits the story or anything, just because I listened to it while writing.**

"I think I'm going to puke!" Simmons cried.

Donut joined in, "I need to lie down."

Epsilon appeared beside Tucker, "Hey Tucker, how are you feeling?"

Tucker opened his eyes, the world was spinning and yellow. He sat down on a nearby rock and put his head in his hands.

Carolina walked over to him and crouched down in front of Tucker. Tucker heard the movement but didn't move an inch. "Tucker?" Carolina said, not unsympathetically. "It can take a while to adjust to an A.I."

Tucker heard someone eating something crunchy nearby until Sarge reprimanded them, "Grif, you no good lazy dirt-bag, shut it!" There was the sound of a bird flying out of a tree. Suddenly there was a vomiting sound as though someone was hurling their guts out.

 _'Tucker, stop being a baby! You'll be fine.'_ Epsilon was talking inside Tuckers head.

Tucker abruptly stood and said, "I'll be fine, I just have a bad headache."

Washington had just returned from scouting and had hear Tucker talking. "Go take a walk, get some fresh air. Get to know each other better." Wash spoke slowly and empathetically, he himself was remembering the first time he and Epsilon 'met'.

Tucker tried to think of calming thoughts, Carolina naked sprang to mind. _'Dude, that's disgusting.'_ It was Epsilon. Tucker blushed but no one but him and Epsilon knew he was blushing.

 _'I forgot you could hear my thoughts.'_ Tucker said in his mind.

Epsilon responded, _'And such disgusting thoughts they are.'_

Tucker began to feel a little self concious thinking those thoughts near Carolina with Epsilon in his head. Tucker walked away from the now bickering group, only Lopez noticed him leave. Tucker walked for about two minutes before sitting down on a convenient nearby rock. Tucker held his head in his hands and tried to take deep breaths.

 _'Dude, you realise you're a class A pervert right?'_ Epsilon asked.

 _'You're not helping!'_ came Tuckers reply.

Epsilon ignored Tuckers indignant reply, _'You know she's pretty much my sister.'_

Tucker yelled out loud, "WHAT!"

 _'Yeah, so could you keep it down with the whole, asking if I've seen her naked kind of thing, it's basically incest.'_

 _'Well I didn't know, okay?'_

 _'You aren't going to stop are you?'_

 _'Nope!'_ Tucker thought happily.

Epsilon decided to change the subject. Church materialised beside Tucker and spoke out loud, "So could you run me through this whole, 'Helmet cam' thing again." Church did air quotes when he said Helmet Cam.

"Yeah, sure!" Tucker was almost as anxious as Epsilon to change the subject, with Carolina having camouflage and all. "Basically, Simmons and Jensen inserted cameras into our helmets that would record 24/7."

"Whose helmets?" Church asked.

Tucker answered quickly, easily remembering the rebels that they quote unquote deserted, "Grif, Caboose, Simmons, Palomo, Bitters, Andersmith, Jensen and mine."

"Woah woah woah, did you just say Andersmith?" Epsilon asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tucker responded.

"Nothing, just sounds familiar. Continue." **(If you remember, Andersmith was the fake name given to someone who 'died' in season 9 as an excuse to keep Tex there longer)**

"Well, the cameras would record anything and everything and would store all the video on the armour's hard drive, it could store up to 24 hours of footage. Once a day we would go to the local servers to upload them, the footage was then edited down by Ghanoush and McCallister **(Michael and Ray respectively)**. However they seemed to choose the funniest parts of those twenty-four hours to show." Tucker explained.

"Okay, so when was the last time you uploaded the videos to the server?" Epsilon queried.

Tucker hesitated before answering, "The day before we left."

 _'So I have to delete a whole bunch of random recordings before we can start to run tests?'_ Church was talking inside his head again.

"Yeah, I guess. But it only stores 24 hours of footage so at most you'll have to delete that." Tucker theorised.

 _'The latest 24 hours or the first 24 hours?'_ Epsilon thought.

 _'I don't know! Go fucking ask Simmons or something!'_ Tucker thought angrily, unfortunately he forgot Epsilon could hear everything he thought.

"Wow, that's rude!" Church snapped out loud.

"Sorry, I'm just stressed out!" Tucker said.

"Well see ya Tucker! If anybody needs me I'll be looking through your helmet cam records for some black mail material! Bye!" Epsilon said before disappearing.

Tucker started thinking now that Church had vanished, _'Well, its not like there's anything he can black mail me with in my helmet cam, wait! OH NO!'_

 ***Following Epsilon go through footage***

Church appeared and spoke to himself, "Damn! Should have brought popcorn, oh well. Now then, let us begin!" With that Epsilon started the footage.

He was viewing the world from Tuckers perspective and that meant that for now he couldn't see anything. Church got bored after about 2 minutes of this and fast forwarded. An alarm appeared on Tuckers helmet HUD. It was a silent alarm, the kind that Officers got for lazy or disobedient soldiers. The alarm electrocutes the armour just enough to motivate the wearer but not enough to cause harm. They can be set on a timer or set to be able to be remotely triggered. Sarge went through 17 in a week trying to get Grif to do work.

Tucker lifted his head off the pillow and sat up. _'GOD! Tucker is almost as lazy as Grif!'_ Epsilon thought to himself. Tucker spun to his right and put his legs off the side of the bed, his feet touching the ground. A female voice went over the loudspeakers, "Could captains Tucker, Grif, Caboose and Simmons report to the meeting room immediately." Tucker seemed to relax a bit, he lifted himself off the bed. The loudspeaker blared again, "Captain Grif if we find you in the mess hall again there will be serious punishment waiting for you." It was the same woman. "Caboose if you try to drive a tank in here you will be given dish duty again!" Tucker slowly walked to the door. "And Tucker, hurry up!"

Church raised an eyebrow to this roll call, _'Wow, this woman must really know these fucking idiots!'_

Tucker walked out the door and stretched out his legs. He grumbled about Simmons probably being there already. He turned to the right and Church could see his point of view jump slightly. Palomo was standing there, he was looking into the barrel of a battle rifle.

"Jesus Christ Palomo, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Tucker almost shouted venomously.

"Sorry sir! But my gun doesn't fire. So I thought I should look into it, and my mother always said that if you're distracted and walking you can trip over!" Palomo continued to ramble.

 _'Does this guy ever shut up?'_ Epsilon wondered to himself. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Shut the fuck up Palomo!" Tucker yelled at him.

Palomo jumped up, dropping the gun. "What did I say?" He asked innocently.

 _'Either he's deliberately annoying Tucker or he's a complete idiot.'_ Church thought to himself.

"I fucking hate you Palomo," Tucker said before walking off.

 _'Those words sound familiar, oh well probably just deja vu.'_ Church thought. **(Those were almost the exact words Church said to Tucker)**

"Better get going, or Kimball is going to get mad!" Tucker said to himself before walking towards the meeting room.

 _Epsilon lay back slightly and said to no one in particular, 'I have got to meet this Kimball woman!'_

 **End of chapter two, for once the next chapter will be a continuation.**

 **In the mean time, check out my "Gender Bender" series about RvB.**


	3. Should have made popcorn

**Red vs. Blue owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Following from the previous story. Epsilon following the helmet cam footage takes place during "Reflections" in season 12.**

"Your time is almost up. So make the most of today," Kimball was standing in front of Caboose, Grif, Simmons and of course, Tucker. Grif was leaning on the table in the centre, Simmons was standing at attention, Caboose was looking out the window and Tucker was listening but relaxed. "Get your team ready, tomorrow is the decision."

Epsilon looked at Kimball through Tucker's helmet, Kimball had the same colour armour as the rest of the Rebels but her armour had a light icy trim. Kimball dismissed the captains, Caboose went skipping off to god knows where while Grif walked off slowly and Simmons almost marched out at what he would call 'regulation speed'. Tucker hesitated for a few moments and almost as if the world was rewarding him for his patience, Kimball saw most of them leaving and turned back to the war table and bent over at the waist. She was facing directly away from Tucker, Church saw Tucker perk up, he took a hesitant step towards Kimball and looked down at her ass. For a second Church thought he was going to reach out a hand and touch her.

Church could see Kimball tense up as though she had a sixth sense warning her about impending danger. Church hoped that Tucker could see the change too or this would get very painful to watch. Tucker spun around as quietly as he could and stepped tentatively out the door.

"Captain Tucker?" Kimball asked.

Tucker clenched up. Epsilon could almost hear him think of the closest and safest escape route. Tucker let the silence drag on for a bit before answering, "Yes Kimball."

"I believe that you can do this. You just need faith," Kimball said. **(Ain't that a bitch)**

"Of course Kimball." Tucker walked out, once he was outside he let out the breath he had been holding for a few minutes now.

Church got a bit bored with Tuckers attempts to train his team and capture this Felix guy. They were all just crashing and burning and while normally Church would find Tucker getting hurt quite funny but seeing it through Tucker's helmet took all the fun out of it. Church fast-forwarded for a few hours of mind numbing training. The footage went through lunch but when Tucker went to eat he took off his helmet and disconnected it from its power source turning it off. Epsilon continued to fast-forward the footage until it looked like Tucker was only with Kimball, Church thought this was interesting and stopped fast-forwarding.

"It's really, glowy," Tucker said. Epsilon looked at the strange lake, he wouldn't want to take a dip in that.

Kimball spoke, "That's the algae. Don't touch it, it's radioactive."

 _'I'll say so,'_ Church thought.

Tucker spoke again, "Oh... tranquil."

"Tucker, I'd like to apologize for Felix's behaviour. He was out of line." Kimball said.

Tucker talked sounding annoyed, "Yeah, he's kind of an asshole."

 _'You have no idea,'_ Epsilon mused to himself.

Kimball was talking again, "He's just worried."

"Riiight, I could really feel his concern when he dislocated my shoulder yesterday," Tucker said sarcastically.

 _'Dammit, why couldn't I have seen that! I miss all the good parts,'_ Church thought to himself annoyed.

"He puts on a tough guy act, but... deep down I know he cares about you guys," Kimball said whilst in thought.

Tucker spoke, "Kimball, I hate to break it to you, but the dude doesn't give a shit about any of this. He's just in it for the money."

"It's... more complicated than that," Kimball said.

"Oh... Are you banging?" Tucker asked.

"REALLY TUCKER!? That's what you think first? I guess I shouldn't be surprised by now though," Church said to himself, angry at first then kind of sad.

"Jesus, no!" Kimball answered quickly.

Tucker said, "Just sayin'. Guy does stuff for money..."

"That is really rude!" Epsilon said, "Tucker is treading on thin ice right now..."

"We are not banging," Kimball replied succinctly.

"So you're single?" Tucker asked slyly, Epsilon only sighed.

"Felix may not be fighting for the same reasons we are but he has more than enough motivation to win this war." Kimball stated.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tucker.

"Things weren't always this bad. The tides have turned time and time again, and we've come so close to victory, only to be pushed back to the brink of defeat," Kimball explained. "But, whenever things looked their worst, Felix was there with vehicles or weapons or even just a plan of attack. I never wanted to be a soldier, Tucker. None of us did. But Felix? He chose this lifestyle, and he chose it because he's good at it."

"You know, for his boss, you really make it sound like you need him more than he needs you." Tucker pointed out.

"Well, I wasn't always his boss. He was in this fight before I was even an officer." Kimball said. Church was surprised by this news.

"What?" Tucker asked, clearly surprised.

"Tucker, I am the fourth person to lead the New Republic" Explained Kimball

"And I repeat, what?" Asked Tucker.

Kimball listed off the leaders to Tucker and, unknowingly, Church, "Our first leader was killed in action. The second was assassinated at what we had been told would be a peace treaty, and the third was blown out of the sky while trying to leave Chorus for help."

Church thought about this for a moment before turning back to the footage. Tucker had hastily backed away from Kimball.

"What are you doing?" Kimball asked Tucker.

"Call me crazy, but I suddenly don't feel as safe around you," Tucker answered.

Kimball spoke with a touch of humour, "Heh, I guess my position does have a pretty quick turnover."

"Okay, now you're talking my language!" Tucker said slyly.

"Really Tucker?" Church asked, slightly annoyed. Epsilon sighed before looking back at the footage.

Kimball was speaking again, "Touch me," Church could almost hear Tucker think, 'Yes please!' "and you'll sink to the bottom of this lake."

"No touching!" Tucker exclaimed hastily.

"That's what I thought," Kimball said, satisfied with his answer.

"So Felix has been on the rebel's payroll for a long time," Tucker began. "What makes you think he won't just up and leave whenever he's made enough money? I know I would." Tucker seemed to realise what he was saying and attempted to cover it up, "...Hahahah, I mean, if I wasn't so invested in your cause."

Kimball didn't seem to notice his cover up and continued, "Like I said, Felix has more than enough motivation to win this war. The thing that keeps him fighting? It's the same thing that's kept us from victory for so long. It's what took your friends. It's Locus."

 **End of part two, will have a continuation.**


	4. TuckerXKimball

**A third part in what was supposed to be a series of short stories. Oh well.**

 **Red vs. Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

"Whaaaat?!" Tucker asked sounding surprised. "What does Locus have to do with any of this?"

"When the Federal Army heard we had hired a mercenary to help our side, they decided to do the same. But they didn't just find any contract killer. They found Felix's oldest rival. His ex-partner: Locus." Kimball explained.

"More like he and Locus are working together to fuck up your planet!" Church said angrily.

"So you're telling me Felix used to be friends with that psycho?!" Asked Tucker.

"Not exactly. They fought together in the Great War, and their squad saw one of the worst battles in UNSC history. Felix and Locus never got along. They fought over everything but, considering what they were up against, they banded together...and they survived. But, surviving isn't always enough," Kimball monologued. "When the war was over many soldiers had a difficult time returning to civilian life. And some of them weren't able to return at and Locus were always competitive. But when Locus signed up with the Feds, I think Felix took it as a final challenge."

Tucker interrupted with a question, "Final challenge?"

"Locus knew that his mission would mean killing his former ally, but he took it anyway. Either the money was too good or Locus wanted to know, once and for all, which of them was better." Kimball finished. "We all have our reasons for fighting, Tucker. And I know that your's are your friends. Your five days are almost up, and I don't know when we're going to get another chance at this."

"You know, I think I respond better to positive reinforcement," Tucker stated.

"I'm just saying, you should make the most out of the time you have left. Your squad may be improving slowly, but they're improving nonetheless. You just need to keep trying," Kimball said.

Tucker said, "Right, because that's been working so well."

"Feel free to come by my office if you ever need anything, Tucker." Kimball said before walking away, leaving Tucker on his own staring at the lake.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Church said, "Fuck! Now I'm thinking like Tucker! I think staying in his head is corrupting me! I've got to get out of here soon."

Church decided to fast-forward the footage to limit the amount of time he had to stay in Tucker's head. After a few minutes Church decided to resume the footage.

Tucker was standing in front of a metal door. Tucker looked like he was about to knock but was hesitating due to nervousness. He looked down at his hands and opened them, palms up. Church could have sworn that Tucker was sweating. Tucker took a few deep breaths before looking up at the door and Epsilon could see the name on it, 'General Kimball'. Tucker reached up with his right hand and knocked on the door three times. There was a pause and just as Tucker turned to leave Kimball called out.

"Wait a minute," Kimball shouted.

Tucker turned back to the door and tried to relax a little. Tucker waited for about half a minute before the door opened to reveal Kimball in her armour. Church looked past her into her room, it was a plain room and wasn't that much bigger than the officers quarters that Tucker had. Everything was neat and orderly and there was a desk in the corner with papers covering the surface. There was nothing luxurious in Kimball's room, everything had a purpose, everything had a function. Church looked to the side and saw an en suite bathroom, it wasn't very big and there was a wet towel on a rack. There was also a thin layer of steam on the ceiling, Church put two and two together **(Four! I won!)** and realised that Kimball was in the middle of having a shower when Tucker had knocked. Tucker appeared to have noticed what Church saw and had come to the same conclusion. Tucker shifted his feet slightly.

"Captain Tucker," Kimball said plainly.

"I was thinking about what you said about coming to see you about anything," Tucker started.

Kimball opened the door wider and stepped to the side, allowing Tucker to enter her quarters. Tucker stepped in and Kimball looked around her room, there was only one chair so she didn't invite him to sit.

"First of all, why is your quarters so far away from ours?" Tucker questioned.

"Because Felix said that if all the rooms were so close together it would be easy to plant a bomb and take out everybody important to the army. If the rooms are spread out then there's a more likely chance that at least one person will survive," Kimball explained.

Tucker tensed up at the mention of Felix's name but he swiftly covered it up by shifting his feet to the left.

"Secondly, why are you always wearing armour?" Tucker asked Kimball.

"The only people not wearing armour are dead," Kimball grimly pointed out.

"You sound stressed, do you reckon you need to take a break?" Asked Tucker. Epsilon saw what Tucker was doing, Tucker was distracting Kimball while trying to sneak closer to her computer.

"Yeah," Kimball said. "Running an army is stressful, if only there was a stress relief."

"I know a kind of stress relief I can give you. Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker spoke.

"Oh, and what might that be **Captain** Tucker?" Kimball asked, putting emphasis on 'Captain'. "Also may I try this method of stress relief that you have?"

If Epsilon didn't know better he would have thought that Kimball was flirting.

"Wait, you don't mean?" Tucker began.

"Right here, right now is good for me," Kimball said.

Church was completely flabbergasted and couldn't speak a word, even if he wanted to.

Kimball walked over and shut the door then walked to the window and darkened the blinds. Tucker seemed really surprised.

Kimball walked over to the bed and said, "Well, why don't we get started then?"

Tucker reached up with both hands and took off his helmet. The footage jumped to the next time Tucker had his helmet on.

Tucker was walking away from Kimball's room, Epsilon scanned the surroundings and calculated that only an hour or two had passed. Tucker looked down and opened his hand, in his hand was a hard drive. Church could see Tucker approaching the others and decided that there wouldn't be anything else interesting and turned off the screen.

 **The end to the three parter.**


	5. New Chapter 5, But Still Fuck Chapter 5

**Won't be uploaded until re-edited. HAHA. I really didn't think I'd edit this.**

 **RvB owned by Rooster Teeth. Name of chapter is, "If season 14 had to be the end of RvB." it is very self explanatory.**

 **The Reds and Blues (including Carolina, Washington and Doc) are at a bar, it is called "Club Errera".**

"I completely destroyed them!" Sarge yelled his exploits to the others.

"Keep believing that," Grif said.

Donut chipped in, "My favourite part was when Tucker and I went around the back to maximise penetration with Tuckers massive sword!"

"Yeah! Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker said.

Wash was sat aside from the Reds and Blues who were on one big table. All of the Reds and Blues had a drink of some kind. Caboose had a glass of orange juice, Donut, a champagne glass. Grif and Sarge had beer bottles and Simmons was drinking wine. Wash was sitting a few meters away from them, he was sitting in the dark by a corner where he could watch the door at all times. Carolina was on the other side of the Reds and Blues from Wash, she was sitting at the bar alone. Carolina was wearing the same clothes she wore when she first met York **(Season 10 end credits scene)**. She felt a bit self concious wearing those clothes while around the Reds and Blues, especially Tucker.

"Hey, why are you guys drinking with your helmets on?" Wash asked the Reds and Blues.

"What? You told me it was more efficient!" Tucker blamed Wash.

Simmons chose this moment to jump in, "Suck it Blues!"

"What? You fell for it too!" Grif said.

Wash knew how long these group arguing sessions could go for, so he decided to cut it short. "Just everyone shut up!"

Tucker got to his feet and held his drink up. He gave a toast, "A toast to Epsilon, who isn't here so that we could be here."

The Reds and Blues fell silent remembering Church, they all drank heartily. Wash moved closer to the others although still sticking to the dark.

Carolina listened to Tucker's toast, she wondered how she could go on with out Epsilon. He was always there for her, he was there to comfort her, he has there to warn her, he was there to help her and he was her friend. Absent mindedly Carolina took a lighter out of her pocket. She unconsciously held it in front of her on the bar and without realising it started flicking it off and on over and over.

"Hey," Someone said behind her.

Carolina turned to face the speaker they weren't wearing a helmet and their armour colour is hard to make out, their face is in the shade and they're facing to the side with their left side facing her. "Yeah?" She asked.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

 **Edit: I did this really early in the morning and now that I'm reading this, I'm not sure I like it. Oh well.**

 **Also, Fuck Chapter Five**


	6. Another night in the day of number one

**A one part story.**

Agent Texas lay on her back. There was a faint light emanating from beneath the door. The light came from outside her door, seeping from beneath the solid metal and the darkness fled from it as though it were a flame.

The room wasn't very big and there was minimal furniture. Tex was lying on an elevated bed, she liked to sleep a meter off the ground because in the case of a break in she would be in an offensively better position. The foot of the bed was towards the door and it was in the corner. As always there was a magnum magnetised to the bottom of the bed frame, which was made of metal. To her left against the other wall was a metal table, the table was empty and there wasn't a chair in her room.

Tex was only wearing some of her armour. She almost never wore no armour at all. Her left arm had the forearm, the gauntlet and the shoulder on. She had a minimal helmet on, one that only protected the important and most vulnerable parts of her head and had a HUD over her left eye. Her right leg had armour from her knee down. All the armour had been specially designed and made to be comfortable, silent but still withstand hits.

Tex raised her head off her pillow and looked towards the door, the door was half a meter of steel and had a holographic lock. Tex slowly lowered her head to her pillow. She had just finished training with Wyoming and South Dakota, leaving them on the ground in pain. Because of Wyoming's accuracy with the sniper rifle Tex had only just managed to dodge a bullet that would have hit her directly in the leg, as it was she had only just dodged the bullet but when it hit the stone pillar behind her some of the lock-down paint didn't harden and splashed back into the back of her left knee. She flexed her left leg, bending it at the knee, it was still bruised and she felt a dull ache when she moved it. Wyoming had paid for that.

Tex focused on the dull ache in her knee to help her fall asleep. Tex went into a light sleep, one she'd be able to wake up from quickly. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in a deep sleep.

Tex didn't dream, she didn't have the time or energy to dream. She only had time and energy to train. Somewhere in her dreamless sleep Tex felt the urge to wake up.

Tex opened her eyes. She was facing to the right. She continued to breathe deeply to keep up the facade of sleep. Whatever woke her up wasn't in her room and she swiftly turned over to face the metal desk, she considered picking up and using the magnum but that'd be too easy. She took the chance to lift her head and look at the door, the light from outside was being blocked, from what she could tell at least two people were standing outside her door.

She could hear something outside.

"Fuck," A voice whispered.

Tex smiled.

"Shut up," Another voice whispered back. "You might wake her."

"The inventor is an asshole," The first person said as quietly as he could.

"You had one job York!" Another person said in a hushed voice.

Tex's smile widened. She decided to lie there and continue to pretend to sleep just to see what they'd do then.

"Just get Delta to do it," One of the intruders said.

"Fine," York said sounding annoyed. "You heard him D."

"Door unlocking in five seconds, sync," Delta said.

"Sync," They all replied.

"Two, one, mark," Delta continued.

The door slid open silently.

"Did we do it?" One of them asked.

"D," York whispered as quietly as he could. "Did we do it?"

Tex tried to regulate her breathing as they gathered near her. York was directly to her left, within punching distance. The other two seemed to be taking a more cautious approach. The second one to enter was just inside of kicking range but was standing near the third intruder.

"Unlikely," Delta analysed. "Your talking may have betrayed you York."

"What?" York asked in a banter kind of way.

"Scanning her vitals... Her breathing and heart rate have increased since my scans outside. Therefore chances of her being awake are at 96.68% possibility."

"Fuck," York said.

York was about to take a step back away from Tex when her left arm shot up. She had leaned over towards him slightly and rammed her armoured elbow into his helmet. Tex felt a satisfying jarring feeling run down her arm and heard his visor crack slightly. York staggered backwards, reeling from the swift hit, his eyes watering. The blow was enough to put him out of the fight for now but he would recover swiftly.

The third person backed away swiftly but the second person acting on muscle memory reached behind them as if to grab a magnetised weapon, unfortunately for him he was unarmed for stealth. Tex spun around on the bed as fast as she could and using her momentum swung her armoured leg directly into the second intruder's head, they were knocked backwards by the force of the kick and staggering backwards, couldn't see where he was going and tripped over York, falling backwards and hitting his head on the edge of the metal table with a sickening crack. They collapsed to the floor and didn't move.

The third intruder backed away out of harms way and towards the door. Tex leapt up onto her feet before jumping towards the third intruder. Tex landed on their feet and their counter attacked was halted by her unarmoured forearm. She crouched down slightly before swiftly springing up and putting the full force into one uppercut to his jaw. Tex stepped lightly off of his feet and he fell backwards, still concious but temporarily occupied.

Tex spun around to face York who had just clambered to his feet to see his ally swiftly dealt with. York got into a fighting pose and slowly approached Tex. Tex felt her sixth sense tingling and leapt to her right towards the table. A leg swung by her from behind as the final attacker attempted to bring her down while she was distracted by York. The third intruder had overestimated how much they had recovered from the last blow they had received and they took a little too long to withdraw. Tex saw the opening and took the opportunity to knock their leg aside with her unarmoured arm before dealing a strong and satisfying punch with her armoured hand to his balls.

York cringed as he witnessed the hit, his poor friend collapsed to his knees almost directly beneath the bed clutching his balls. Tex lightly pushed the third attacker over with her leg and he fell under the bed in the foetal position. Tex turned to face York who had backed away very slightly.

"D, a little help here!" York yelled.

"Firearm detected beneath the bed approximately 40 centimetres to your right," Delta responded. "Safest course of action is to give in, that would reduce damage by as much as 30%."

Tex took a step towards York and smiled. York felt unnerved by the smile and hesitated for a moment. It was enough for Tex. She leapt forward, dodging beneath his left hook and kicked him directly in the diaphragm. York collapsed over clutching his stomach, taking shaky breaths. Tex stepped forward towards him slowly and York accepted his fate, Tex swung her fist around and York fell to the ground like the two before him.

Tex walked over to the door and turned on the light. The light illuminated the scene for the first time. Tex was standing by the door smirking, the entire skirmish had taken less than a minute. Beneath the bed was a man in purple armour clutching his balls, York was lying between the bed and the table everything aching and by the table still unconscious was a Grey and Gold soldier whose head would hurt for weeks.

"F.I.L.L.S. end break in simulation," Texas called out.

"Complying," F.I.L.L.S. voice rang out. "That was a 3.63% increase in performance, well done agent Texas."

"Thank you F.I.L.L.S." Tex replied. Texas looked back at the three friends who had failed so miserably. "Better luck next time boys!"

The only answer she got was a groan from North who was in the corner. Tex smiled and left. The entire room turned blue before disappearing and the three would be attackers were on the ground of the training room. Washington was released from armour lock and he groaned as he tried to lift his head.

"Thanks a lot York," Washington said, wincing as talking hurt his head.

"Not my fault," York replied in between breaths.

"North, you okay?" Washington asked his friend.

"Come on, lets help him to the med-bay," York said getting to his feet and approaching North Dakota. "She probably killed generations."

"That's Tex all right!" Washington said whilst putting North's arm around his shoulders. "Mass genocide."

North only groaned as the bruised and battered trio slowly limped towards the medical bay on board the Mother of Invention. York sighed and mentally asked Delta the best way to tell Carolina about the bruises tonight and how he couldn't follow through with their date. Delta's answer.

A riot shield.

 **This mini-story is probably one of my favourites that I've put in this Short Stories thing. It is also the longest chapter I've made so far.**

 **The entire plot for this story was part of the basis of "Gender Bender" but I decided against having Tex in that story so I formatted it, if you want I can put the original in here.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


	7. Med-bay

**I am over 500 words ahead of schedule so this can be a short chapter.**

 **Red vs. Blue is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

Maine opened his eyes, he was lying on his back in a large room. He tried to lift his head but it was too much of an effort for him and he let his head fall the 2 centimetres he had lifted it. Maine closed his eyes again, he tried to remember the last thing to happen to him.

There was a red line on Carolina's spine. It must be a sniper. If that bullet hits Carolina will be paralysed forever. Maine stepped in the path of the red line and the bullet collided with his chest. The bullet pierced through his armour and Maine could feel it shredding through his muscles and leaving a burning sensation. Maine collapsed to the floor, his new weapon flying away from him. The shock of the wound and the blood loss had caused Maine to lose partial conciousness.

Someone jumped on the warthog Maine stole but from his awkward position Maine couldn't tell who. He heard Carolina attempt to fight them off but they stepped on Maine's back and grabbed the brief case. Carolina knocked them off and re-obtained the brief case. Another one jumped on the warthog and stepped forward pointing a battle rifle at Maine. York turned suddenly and stepped on the brake to send the insurrectionist flying.

Maine tried to stand and saw Carolina under attack. One of the insurrectionists threw a barrel at them and York made a silly remark. The sniper came too close to them and York rammed the truck he was on. He attempted to use his jetpack to get back in the fight but Maine delivered a solid punch that sent him flying into the railings on the side.

Maine saw that Carolina was getting surrounded and leapt at the smaller of the insurrectionists. Maine went for wide powerful swings but his smaller opponent managed to gain the upper hand. Maine and Carolina stood back to back and Maine magnetised the brief case while Carolina demagnetised it. Maine fought the enemy savagely but his sniper wound had slowed him down and his attacks became weaker.

His opponent was thrown a pistol and he shot Maine in his almost unprotected throat before swinging him onto the ground and shooting the rest of the clip into Maine's throat. Maine could barely think past the pain. He couldn't let Carolina face both of them at once so he got to his feet, attempting to block out the pain that would have immobilized a weaker man instantly. Maine got to his feet and grabbed his new weapon that was stabbed into the truck.

He loaded it with explosive rounds but the smaller insurrectionist shot him and his shot went wide, hitting the back wheels of the truck and causing it to crash sending Maine and Carolina flying. The last thing Maine remembered was flying towards the pavement followed by bouncing off the pavement, directly into a speeding truck.

Maine opened his eyes. There was a bright white light directly above him. He closed his eyes but the light penetrated through his eyelids and he couldn't fall asleep again. Maine turned to his right to face away from the overpowering light. Turning his head hurt his neck a lot. Maine opened his eyes, along to the right was a row of unoccupied white beds with Wyoming lying in one at the end. Maine looked ahead where he knew the board was. He opened his eyes and the electronic board read;

Carolina: release in 0 days

Maine: release in 9 days

Wyoming: release in 2 days

Maine looked over in the one direction he hadn't seen yet. Washington was sitting there in full armour, asleep. Maine tried to say something to wake him but the effort of talking made his entire body hurt and he didn't make a noise. Maine knew he could have been hurt when he took the job offer but he didn't know how he'd live without speech. Maine tried to talk again but his ruined throat couldn't make any articulate sound. Maine tried the only other way he knew to wake Wash up. He growled, like he did when he was angry before. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as talking did.

Wash stirred and sat up, dropping whatever he had in his hand. Wash looked over at the source of the noise and Maine could have sworn Wash smiled under his helmet. Wash spoke to him, "Thank God you're alive and awake!"

 **This would have gone up earlier if not for the annoying save breaking problem.**


	8. The Beginning of Wash's End

**I felt in a sombre mood... gotta get that out of my system so here is a chapter.**

Washington leapt aside from the grenade explosion, he just barely got out of range and felt the heat from the explosion, limbs falling all around him. He ducked behind cover and fired his battle rifle, it was his favourite battle rifle, he was given it on his first birthday in Project Freelancer. Wash popped his head above cover and sprayed a few accurate bursts of his gun. He saw four aliens fall to the bullets. There were so many more behind them. The wrecked tank Wash was hiding behind had taken a battering but it had dished out plentiful death by the end. Wash passed around to the back of the tank to try to reach the reds who were holding a crater in the ground with a makeshift metal wall. Wash looked at the tank one last time. Wash passed some white paint on the side but didn't stop to look. It read, "M808V Main Battle Tank".

There wasn't much cover between him and the Reds, the Blues were much further away and he couldn't even see Carolina anywhere. There were another fifteen or so aliens approaching his position. As he watched a sniper bullet tore through the air, hissing violently, but it missed all of the aliens which Wash didn't think was possible.

"FUCK!" Wash heard from the Blue's defences.

"Dude, you suck with that! Let me have a turn!" Tucker yelled back at Church.

"Someone messes with it when I'm not looking!" Church shouted over the raging battle.

Washington smiled to himself at their antics. They were complete idiots but they were his friends. Another plasma grenade landed right behind him and he was forced to leap out of cover. The aliens took their opportunity but just as they were about to fire Donut rode in with his Ghost and shot two of them. Another five fell to the suppressing fire from the Reds.

"Ha! seventeen!" Simmons yelled.

"Eighteen, nineteen!" Grif called out as he gunned down a few more aliens.

"I'm on twenty!" Simmons shouted back once he killed three aliens with a grenade.

Grif looked at him and said, "I'll have no kiss-ass out scoring me!" Firing once more into the mass of aliens.

Wash sighed at how they were turning a fight into a contest. Donut was getting surrounded on his Ghost, the aliens firing at him. The Ghost was beginning to smoke now and needler bullets were stuck all over it. Wash leapt on top of the tank's empty shell and fired into the circle of aliens, targeting those that were in a position to kill Donut. Wash could hear music and, knowing what was coming, made a mad dash to the now almost empty crater the Reds had been sheltering in.

As one the aliens turned to find the source of the music and Donut, seeing an opportunity, drove off at top speed running over one in the process. One of the aliens, a captain, was quicker on the uptake and fired a few rounds of his needler at Donut's retreating vehicle. The needler shards hit the back engine and Donut leapt from the vehicle as it flew into the canyon wall and exploded. The broken pieces of the Ghost flying in all directions. Wash jumped behind a rock and heard a metal piece zip over his head. Donut wasn't so lucky.

His back facing the explosion, he went flying into the canyon wall in front of him. A large purple piece of metal came flying out of the explosion and embedded itself into his left thigh. Donut collapsed to the ground and Wash saw Tucker fire at the closest aliens while Caboose picked up Donut and brought him to their defences. The music got louder and a Warthog flew over the ridge and landed on three aliens, they were crushed by the weight immediately.

"BLAMO!" Sarge laughed, firing into an alien's face.

"Nice shot sir!" Simmons said before turning the turret and dissolving a poor alien's face.

Grif drove the vehicle over two more aliens and turned to Simmons saying, "You always had to get one last ass-kiss in, didn't you?"

Simmons spun the turret firing at the aliens around them. Suddenly there was a lull in the combat and they all took advantage of it. Wash slid down the crater from where he had been firing and took stock of the situation. Donut and Tucker were injured, the Ghost and tank were destroyed, the next wave of aliens were almost upon them and he was out of ammo. Lopez was at the bottom of the crater and he handed Washington a new round for his battle rifle.

"Thanks Lopez," Wash said gratefully.

"De nada," Lopez responded in monotone Spanish. ' _You're welcome_ '.

The Warthog flew into the crater and the Reds piled out. Sarge reloaded his shotgun while Grif and Simmons argued.

"Quick, we have to get to the Blue's if we have a chance at surviving." Wash stated.

"We won't make it, there are too many of them! We'll get shot to pieces!" Simmons replied.

"One of us first!" Sarge yelled, looking at Grif.

"No te preocupes, tengo un plan para cubrir," Lopez said. ' _Don't worry, I have a plan to cover us_ '.

Lopez's body shuddered and a metal hatch opened in the bottom of the Warthog and two metal cylinders popped out. They were about as big as Lopez and they burst open revealing two brown robots.

"I knew I wasn't the heaviest thing on that!" Grif exclaimed.

"Can it dirt bag, you need your strength for when you become my meat shield!" Sarge yelled.

All their radios started crackling and Wash put a hand to his helmet.

"Church to ass-holes, Church to ass-holes," Church said to them in their helmets. "I have some good news, some bad news and some worse news."

"Report," Wash answered.

"Good news, Donut passed out when he was injured and didn't feel any pain. Bad news, he's still unconscious so he wont be helping with this fight. The worse news is that the aliens are only backing off to regroup." Church reported.

Quickly Wash raised his head to scan the surrounding land. There were a few scouts and snipers that had remained behind. The Warthog was completely destroyed and the Lopez droids were ready to guard their escape.

They all got ready to make a break for the Blue Base but Lopez appeared to be hesitating by the destroyed Warthog.

"Don't do this Lopez," Sarge said softly.

"Vaya usted viejo estúpido," Lopez responded. "Enterrar mis partes a su lado." ' _Go you stupid old man, bury my parts beside her_ '.

The second wave was almost upon them. The Reds called their goodbyes to Lopez and to their surprise he looked at them before walking towards the edge of the crater and looking at the tank.

The Reds and Wash rushed towards the nearest cover, a rock. The two Lopez droids followed, firing their guns towards the oncoming horde. In the brief time he had Wash saw a few of the aliens fall. Suddenly a few Ghosts burst past the line of advancing army and sped towards the group. A landmine went off exploding one of them and the shards flew around and hit the driver of the next Ghost. Carolina sped over, almost invisible had Wash not known what to look for.

Carolina tore through three of the Ghosts with ease but two kept coming. One of them fired at the group but on of the Lopez droids stepped in front of the projectiles and his chest expanded, making a metal shield that absorbed some of the bullets. But the Lopez droid took too much damage and fell to the ground. Lopez stepped out from the crater and fired at them, taking out both drivers. The Alien front-line saw Lopez and advanced at running speed.

The Reds and Wash took the time Lopez gave them and ran to Blue Base. They had all just made it and looked back at Lopez. Lopez was surrounded by aliens, an elite stepped forward while he was distracted and stabbed him in the side with their energy sword.

"Lopez la pesada no cae para usted!" Lopez shouted before his parts started glowing. ' _Lopez the heavy doesn't fall to you!_ '

The elite realised his mistake too late. Lopez exploded in a massive ball of fire, utterly destroying the front three rows of the alien army. The force blew the Reds and Blues off their feet and devastated at their first loss they prepared for battle.

 **I had a bit of a "Battle of Helm's Deep" moment between Grif and Simmons. I had just watched the movie don't kill me.**

 **Next chapter, Washington's demise.**


	9. Quiet now

**Yeah... the chapter preview from before was not wrong...**

Church took up his position on top of base with his sniper rifle.

"Wash, I told you that it was a bad idea to let Caboose talk to them," Church grumbled.

"You're the one who told him they were his friends," Wash spread the blame around.

Church looked at the alien army and took aim.

"Dude, you may as well shoot in the opposite direction!" Tucker said to him as he walked out of the base with Caboose.

"Are you well enough to fight?" Wash asked Tucker handing him a battle rifle.

Tucker stepped forward, limping slightly, and took the gun from Wash. "I'll be fine! Besides, when you guys... if you guys lose I'll get killed anyway," Tucker said to them.

They all thought about how Tucker had corrected himself. Church sighed and threw down his sniper rifle to Tucker. Tucker barely managed to catch it before shooting Church a confused look. Church's robot body couldn't show emotion but he took out two SMGs and jumped down to the others.

"Church, you're not thinking of," Tucker began.

Church interrupted him mid sentence, "Let's kill these fuckers!"

Suddenly a shadow fell over them and they looked up, alien ships soared overhead and they started dropping heavy artillery into the canyon. Scarabs and Wraiths fell out of the sky and the aliens began to man them. A large blue cube fell out of the biggest ship and landed halfway between the aliens and Reds and Blues.

"Carolina, can you get a read on that?" Washington asked.

Carolina sneaked a bit closer and said, "Some kind of electric weapon."

All the overhead alien ships armed their weapons and aimed them at Blue Base. They would be completely vaporised. The entire base would.

Sarge stepped forward and spoke, "Today is a good day to die! But Grif first!"

Wash gave a faint smile and they all grabbed their weapons. Caboose still had Freckles. The aliens were just about to advance when there was another sound. The sound of a ship coming out of slipspace.

The Mother of Invention appeared overhead and the second it appeared it fired a MAC round into the largest alien ship and it exploded into a rain of fire and shrapnel. All the Reds and Blues looked up and on the radio they heard someone they didn't think possible.

"How unfortunate," Locus said.

"You son of a bitch!" Church said.

The MoI fired again destroying another ship and they all started to have combat with each other.

"You'll have no more help from us!" A familiar voice said.

Wash knew that voice somewhere, he wasn't the only person who did.

"479er?" Carolina asked.

"In the flesh," She responded.

The aliens looked back at the Reds and Blues and the closest row charged forwards. There were three elites with energy swords among them and immediately Carolina drew two of them off and fought with them in hand to hand combat. Wash lost sight of the fight as the aliens got closer. The final elite was standing behind the line of aliens and even further behind them a group of elites were guarding the strange blue cube whilst another alien worked on it.

Sarge charged forward and fired into the group. Freckles activated and started firing super accurately killing about seven in a few seconds. Simmons and Grif waded in back to back and kept score on their kills. Tucker, being injured, had to stay behind with the Lopez droid and Wash charged forward firing into the mass of aliens. Church launched himself into the mass of aliens with his robot legs and started to just spin and fire his SMGs. From his position Tucker could see the second row of aliens move forward.

The elite stood behind watching for an opportunity. Wash stepped forward and killed an alien that was taking aim at Sarge but when he took another step forward he stepped on a dead aliens arm which rolled beneath his feet and he fell onto his side. Three aliens rushed forward but Tucker leapt forward and took Wash's position cutting the aliens into pieces.

The elite jumped over both the human and alien lines and landed behind Wash, who was just getting to his feet. The alien launched himself at Wash whilst thrusting his energy sword. Wash rolled to the side and got to his feet, firing his battle rifle at his opponent. The elite dodged the fire and ran at Wash slicing at him. Wash ducked under the attack and punched the alien in the jaw. He heard a crunch and the alien staggered backwards but Wash's right hand felt as though the bones in his hand was turning into molten lead.

Wash took aim with his left hand and fired but he wasn't as accurate with his left hand and the bullets hit his opponents left leg. The alien charged forward again but this time he slowed down and attacked Wash more carefully. The Lopez droid fired at the elite and it fell down dead at Wash's feet.

Wash picked up the energy sword and it activated in his hands. Wash magnetised it to his leg and tested his right hand for breaks. He felt pain surge through his body when he touched it, he at least still had feeling in his hand.

The aliens had taken too many casualties and had to fall back around the blue cube. Carolina showed up again, she didn't seem injured but she didn't have her pistol any more. Sarge looked relatively unharmed as did Grif. Church's robot body was riddled with bullets and he left it and took over his last robot body. Simmons was shot in the abdomen with a needler and had to lean against Blue Base. Tucker collapsed behind a rock and removed the armour over his leg. The wound had reopened and blood was seeping out.

Church stepped forward and yelled at the aliens, "You can't kill me mother fuckers!"

The one that was working on the cube stood and said, "We'll see." He rammed his fist into the cube and it started to glow.

"Oh no!" Wash said, remembering where he saw that before.

The EMP blast exploded out of the cube and deactivated the Warthog in the crater, the alien vehicles were unaffected. The blast got closer and the Lopez droid was shorted out. Carolina was caught in the blast next and all her armour abilities were destroyed.

Church said one word, "Fuck!" The blast enveloped him and his body shut down.

The EMP continued and it hit Caboose and Freckles was destroyed. The machine gun on top of the base also shorted out. Within a few seconds they had lost almost half their defences. They all ran back to the base, Grif had to help Simmons along and Sarge literally had to drag Caboose away from Church's body.

Once they made it inside Simmons collapsed against the wall beside Donut and slid to the floor. Wash thought his injury was more than he let on. Tucker limped in and leant against the wall beside Simmons. Grif went to get more guns and brought them to the group. Sarge was reloading his shotgun and Caboose just stood there. Carolina tried to rouse them and get them back to the fight.

"Carolina," Tucker called out. "It's over."

Wash was surprised at how calm Tucker sounded and how soft his voice was.

"Is that what Church would have wanted?" Carolina asked.

Tucker sighed and looked down at his feet. Wash thought he looked very sheepish and embarrassed but his sigh sounded tired.

Caboose stood up and placed Freckles into his bed and grabbed an assault rifle that he could fire. Simmons clutched his abdomen and tried to rise. Simmons fell back to the ground beside Donut. The sound woke Donut up.

"Wha... How? I uhhh what?" Donut spluttered.

Wash approached Donut and shoved a pistol in his hands.

"If they get in here, you know what to do," Wash said coldly.

Donut nodded and raised the gun to chest level. Grif handed the weapons he brought out and glanced at Simmons before walking over to stand beside Caboose and Carolina. Sarge cocked his shotgun and walked over to join them.

"There aren't many of us left," Wash thought aloud, sounding sad.

Everyone looked at everyone else. Tucker brought out his sword and went to put his hand on Wash's shoulder. Wash felt the sympathy and empathy from the touch and they both went over to the door way.

They charged out.

A Scarab had gone directly in front of the door way. Caboose ran directly at the Scarab yelling something about Church and Freckles. Sarge rushed into a group of grunts and shot a few at a time. Five elites rushed forward and Tucker, Wash and Carolina confronted them. Wash spun the energy sword into his left hand and the surprised alien he faced was cut in half in seconds.

A wraith fired a blast at Grif and the blast enveloped him. The flash of light distracted everyone and Tucker and Carolina took the opportunity to kill their elite opponents. The light faded away and Grif fell to the ground. Sarge let out a strangled cry and ran over to pull his body away from them.

"Fall back," Wash said quietly. "Fall back!" He repeated louder.

Carolina went to help Sarge while Caboose and Tucker fell back. Wash laid down suppressing fire and slowly backed away. Overhead the MoI had shot down an alien ship and it crushed a couple dozen aliens. From what Wash could see the Mother of Invention was winning its battle slowly. Some of the aliens at the back started to run away and the trickle started to become a flood. The others were at the door way gesturing for Wash to hurry up.

Wash made a mad dash for the base. An alien rose to its feet as he ran and fired its needler at Wash. The shards hit him in the side and he fell forward. The crystals sheared through his armour like it was paper.

Wash drew in a slow painful breath. Carolina pumped the alien with bullets before helping Sarge and Tucker carry Wash into base. Wash's head rested limply on his chest and he saw the ground pass by. The wound barely hurt but as the shock faded away the pain racked his body and his arms and legs started to spasm. Wash's breaths became slower and more painful.

Carolina crouched above him and ripped her helmet off. Her hair fell around her face. Her worried expression took up almost all of Wash's vision, in the corner of his eye he could see the others watching him.

"Carolina, don't give up," Wash said slowly.

"Save your breath, Doc will be here soon," Carolina replied. They both knew that was a lie, Doc was one of the first casualties, trying to negotiate between them.

Wash took a breath that shuddered his whole body. The radio crackled.

"The UNSC have arrived," Locus' calculating voice said.

Carolina ignored him. "We're the last Wash," She said sadly.

"You have a new family, they will take care of you now."

Wash raised his hands with his aching arms and removed his helmet. His blonde hair fell down. He no longer felt the pain in his side and looked up into her eyes. Wash wondered where he would go now.

Tears freely fell down Carolina's face and Wash could only see her face through a red haze. She said something but he couldn't understand her, her words sounding like it echoed around a tunnel.

"Don't cry for me, be strong," Wash said. He felt really tired now and he closed his eyes. Wash let his body go limp and let himself rest.

 **I did this story because I wanted to kill Wash off. NEW LONGEST CHAPTER!**

 **If you want, you can put suggestions in reviews for me to do. It might take me a while to get to it because I have some ideas stockpiled.** **Writing will also be sparser temporarily.**


	10. Totally not a PSA

**B/N**

 **"Gender Bender" is in development but has been set back due to technical difficulties, "Short Stories" everyone hates and I can't constantly think of new ideas. I have a few story ideas that I can put on the end of "Short Stories" and "Short Stories" wont really end, it will just float dead in the water for years once I've forgotten about it. "Gender Bender" is in recovery and may take a while. But I have a few new story ideas...**

 **Entirely new stories, not just "Short Stories". They are in the works and will take a while.**

Church was walked down the street every day. Every day Tucker would be there and Church would swear at him. Until one day when Church walked down the street and Tucker wasn't there. Because of this Church didn't swear at Tucker. The next day when Church was walking down the street he saw Tucker and swore at him.

"Stupid fucking Tucker," He muttered to himself as he walked away.

 **A/N**

 **PSA:**

 **I am not good at writing!**

 **I have good ideas but I cant put them into practice very well due to my writing. My writing style doesn't allow for any of that 'slow burn/fluff' and is more 'people will be getting bored by now... cut to the story (aka the Blues)' I'm also not good with emotions and shit like that. Did any of you wonder why I made a combination of short stories? It doesn't need follow throughs, once I'm done with it it's over, I don't need to add it to the rule book. I can't do stuff like this:**

"For all the exasperation in his voice, there's a soft, content glow around him at the memory. In the warm light of the setting sun, it's almost visible, flickers of gold brushing over his hair and making it look like he has a halo." - extract from "Oh, The Places You'll Go!" Chapter 7.

 **I can't do that! And it fucking sucks! (If necessary I can make a prequel to Wash's end, possibly from Tucker's point of view, though you know how that turned out... also you guys seemed to really like Wash's death... I'm not sure if I should be grateful or creeped out... or the reviews are all one person who reviewed three times and rephrased it each time).**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **EDIT:**

 **Hey, I said nice day didn't I?**

 **Also, I repeat myself but if you want you can post your ideas in the reviews or PM me if you prefer either way is fine.**


	11. The Rebels

**Guys I'm not dead! I am fucking busy though. Just a quick story I thought of earlier.**

Reds and Blues never went to rescue their friends and have split up to fight on four fronts. Caboose and Andersmith are leading a diversionary attack on a Federation base while Grif and Bitters are holding a defence at the main cave system pathway to the Rebels base. Simmons and Jensen were on a stealth mission to get food on a ship and fly it to aid the civilians who rebelled against the Federation. It was Tucker's job to protect those civilians. Over their falling back defence Tucker had gotten to know Palomo better.

"We've lost too many men Captain Tucker," Palomo reported in. "It doesn't look like any New Republic reinforcements will be showing up in time sir."

"We can't hold our current position," One of the Rebel soldiers stated.

Tucker raised his head to the new messenger, it was one of the volunteers from the civilians. This was the one he had given his gun. Palomo had to give up his gun to another but while Tucker simply used his energy sword Palomo had to learn to duel wield pistols.

"The Federation soldiers are closing in," The same Rebel soldier said.

"We won't let anyone die for us," Tucker began. "The civilians will retreat down this pathway." As Tucker spoke he gestured to a holographic map.

Tucker started to order his troops, "There are only two ways into this canyon. Here and here." Tucker pointed out two passages, one was large enough to fit three tanks and the other was only barely wide enough to fit one tank. "If we fill the pelican with all our explosives then we can use it to destroy this pillar and it will fall down, blocking the path." Tucker gestured to a massive pillar of stone to the side of the larger passage way. "Once that's down they can only come through one place, that's where we'll make our stand, if we can hold our ground for long enough then the civilians can escape."

Tucker looked around the small circle surrounding him. Tucker directed his next question to the civilian leader, "Can you get your people moving within the hour?"

"Yes, I can do that. On behalf of my people I thank you," The mayor said before turning away.

One of Tucker's squad approached him, "Sir, we barely have six men not including yourself."

"We will help you fight!" The volunteer with Palomo's gun said and the two other Rebel civilians behind him nodded their agreement.

Tucker turned to his squad, "Grab all the explosives you an and get them on that pelican, Domino Squad, I'm glad you were assigned to me. Move out!"

All the soldiers stood at attention and the shouts of 'Yes sir!' Echoed around the valley.

"Here they come," Echo said.

There was a massive flood of Federation soldiers and behind them at least five tanks. As Echo and James, the civilian with Tucker's gun, watched the Fed commander sent two of his men to check out the suspicious Pelican.

"Three... two... one..." Echo said as he watched the Feds get closer.

Echo jammed his thumb down onto the button and he and James watched from their ridge as the two Feds were instantly exploded and the rock structure was weakened. Echo watched a few pebbles scrabble down the side but the main chunk of rock remained stable.

"What do we do now?" James asked Echo.

"Plan B," Echo answered. He pulled out the last rocket launcher and armed it with their last rocket.

Echo took aim at the base of the rock and fired. The rocket sailed into the rock and detonated. The entire column of rock fell down and landed directly in the Fed's path.

Echo put his hand to his helmet and reported in, "We've completed our objective Captain Tucker. Ain't no way they can make their way past that."

 **Just a short story, will have two parts.**

 **Also WOW! This story has gotten so many views in my absence.**


End file.
